Revenge, Rewritten
by HotChocolate in Summer
Summary: Anakin Skywalker ruined her life. And now her only mission was to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano walked through the Jedi Temple, on her way to breakfast. Though she could hear her footsteps echoing in the empty hallway, Ahsoka could also hear the endless drone of talking people.

'_Looks like I'm late again,'_ the Togruta thought with a sigh. All of the good food probably be gone by now, and anything left would be cold. Next time, Ahsoka was waking up early; there was nothing worse than cold Freludon oatmeal. Ahsoka continued walking to the Mess Hall, maybe slightly faster than before just in case there was still something good left.

Upon arriving at the Hall, Ahsoka saw it was mostly occupied with padawans, though there were a few Jedi Knights, one of those Jedi being a certain Obi-wan Kenobi. Master Kenobi looked up from his food (a strange looking green noodle thing) and waved for Ahsoka to come over. Ahsoka grabbed the nearest plate and scooped…something into it and then walked over to the waiting Jedi.

"Good Morning Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said with her usual brightness.

"And the same to you Ahsoka."

Kenobi took a bite of his food.

Ahsoka lightly rocked back and forth and her feet, waiting for Kenobi to say something. Finally, not being able to stand just sitting there, Ahsoka broke the silence.

"So…" She started, "is there a reason you called me over?" Ahsoka asked.

"What? A Jedi cannot have a friendly conversation with a padawan?" He said. Ahsoka was going to respond when Kenobi held up his hand softly.

"There is a reason I called you over here, Ahsoka. I have been unable to contact Anakin and he is needed today for a meeting with the Jedi council, could you contact him for me? I'm needed and will be unable to."

"Well yeah," Ahsoka said. She held up her wrist, about to press the call button when she realized the comlink was not with her. She had forgotten it in her room.

"Well, uh, you see, my 'link is back in my room, so, uh I'll just go back there and get it." Ahsoka said while rubbing the back of her head. It was slightly embarrassing to have been caught unprepared.

Kenobi sighed. "Yes of course. Just relay my message to him will you?" Ahsoka nodded and then Kenobi picked up his (now empty) plate, and left the Hall.

Ahsoka looked down at her food and grimaced. It looked disgusting. The young padawan picked up the and its contents into the trash. She'd just eat a large lunch.

Ahsoka was back in her room and was strapping on her comlink. She pressed the call button and started speaking.

"Master?" She said. No answer.

"Master? Master Anakin?" Ahsoka said. Nothing. Wait, what was that? Ahsoka held her breathe and listened closer. Nothing, nothing, there! What was it? Now she heard it again, it was the sound of a blaster being fired.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled into the comlink.

"Snips!" Anakin said.

"Master, where are you? What's happening?" Ahsoka yelled. For a few moments (though it felt like hours to Ahsoka) all she could hear was the hard, breathlessness of her master, the pound of running footsteps, and a blaster. Anakin was being chased, and from the sound of it, his chaser was catching up.

Anakin finally replied.

"I'm on Coruscant but-" Anakin let out a yell of pain and Ahsoka heard the thump of a body falling. She wanted to call out to her master but over the connection she could hear the sound of heavy boot-laden footsteps as well as the rattle of chains.

A staicky voice came over the comlink.

"Well it's been a while, Anakin Skywalker."

**Hello! Most of the readers here probably don't know me so…yeah.**

**Anyway, this writing project is different from any other I have done, mainly because this is not my idea. You see, I read 987's story Revenge. I gave her some constructive criticism and then asked if I could rewrite the story in my own style. Truth is I had been debating on whether to ask her if I could do this for a couple of days but I was so excited that I started writing this in a notebook at school a couple of days before I even asked…**

**Anyway, you should read 987's story! The idea is pretty much awesomeness. She also has a Transformers story coming out soon. Mhm, true story that is *nods head***

**By the way, I made Freludon up.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka threw open the door with all her might and intruded in the Jedi meeting.

The Jedi did not seem very startled, probably because they sensed her coming in the Force. Though some of the Jedi did looked annoyed at having their meeting interrupted by a padawan, but Obi-wan, Plo Koon, and Master Yoda merely looked curious as to why she would interrupt them.

"Masters!" Ahsoka cried.

"Distress of yours is what young padawan?" Yoda said.

"I believe Master Anakin has been kidnapped!" She said somewhat breathlessly from running.

Obi-wan looked alarmed and looked over at Plo Koon and Yoda.

"I felt a small disturbance in the Force earlier this morning, but I did not think it was because of Anakin." He said.

"What has led you to believe this young Soka?" Plo Koon said. Ahsoka took a breath and told her story of contacting Anakin, hearing the blasters, and finally the female voice at the very end. Whispers from the other Jedi in the room, could be heard

"Troubling this is." Yoda said gravely, "and cause for great trouble this is. Contact Master Skywalker again can you?"

Ahsoka nodded and pressed the call button on her comlink while all the three Jedi came in closer to listen. Most of the other Jedi in the room leaned in closer from their seats to listen.

"Master?" Ahsoka said quietly. She didn't want to rouse the attention of Anakin's captor and have his comlink taken away, it was probably the only thing that could save him now.

"Snipps?" Anakin answered after what seemed like forever. As soon as Ahsoka heard her master's voice she had wanted to jump for joy, but instead she listened closer. His voice sounded strained, like it hurt, and it was difficult to talk.

"Master, are you hurt?" Do you know where you are?" She asked urgently. There was the scraping of fabric dragging on the floor, like he was positioning himself, but it stopped immediately and there was a low _thump_ and then groan.

Well, that answered her first question.

"I'm not sure where I am, there's a crack in one of the walls across from me, but my ankle is chained to the wall so I can't get across the side of the room." Anakin answered, still sounding strained.

"Anakin, try and reach out with the Force, it might help you figure out where you are." Obi-wan said.

"Okay Obi," Anakin said somewhat unsurely, "here goes nothing." It got very quiet as Anakin meditated. Suddenly, Anakin started whispering.

"She's coming." He said. "I'm hiding my comlink." There was the rustle of fabric and then everything heard through the comlink became slightly muffled.

*In Anakin's Cell*

"Hello Annie, did you enjoy your little nap? I'm sure you needed one since you blacked out the last time I was visited you cell It wasn't very fair at all! I wasn't done with you yet." said a femine, somewhat graceful but hard voice.

"Actually yes, it was very nice, thanks for asking." Anakin said with cheek, even though he was still straining to talk.

The woman's face was now contorted in anger.

"Enough with that! You think you Jedi are so above everyone else, that you can just go-go… go ruin someone's life just because their occupation isn't exactly 'normal'! That you can go kill people who don't do what your little 'Jedi Order' likes!" The whole time the mysterious woman had been yelling with rage, and angry tears had built up in her eyes.

But, through her whole spiel, Anakin hadn't flinched, had barely moved a muscle.

Isha stormed forward and grabbed the collar of Anakin's robes in her fist.

"Do you remember me?" She asked harshly.

"No, have we met?" Anakin said. The woman growled, threw Anakin to the ground (earning a 'oof!' and a low groan from Anakin) pulled out a squarish black object.

_Uh oh._ Anakin thought, before he heard the crackle of electricity.

*Jedi*

"Do you remember me?" The Jedi heard.

"No, have we met?" Anakin said.

_One day, Anakin is going to get himself killed._ Obi-wan thought. _That day could be toady._ He also thought grimly.

Ahsoka sensed negative thoughts from Obi-wan but she ignored them as she listened for any sound from Anakin.

Although the next sound was not the one she wanted to hear.

Just a moment after the sound of crackling electricity came a scream of pain from Anakin, and it seemed to make everyone in the room (even those not crowding around the comlink) stiffen. The scream didn't last very long but just hearing her Master in pain made Ahsoka want to go kick that sick woman's-

_Do not think that way Ahsoka._ Obi-wan said in her mind. Ahsoka stopped thinking her vengeful thoughts but did not feel ashamed.

"Let's see if this will jog your memory." Said the woman again. Again, Anakin screamed.

"I-I don't know wh-who," Anakin coughed, " you are." The woman just clucked her tounge.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to stay here until you do." She said in a sickly sweet way, almost sounding like Ventress.

There was a final shock before Anakin went silent.

**Mwahaha! EVIL I TELL YOU EVIIIIIIL! *Ahem* Anyway, I would just like to say one thing, about 10 to 20 people read the first chapter and I only got two reviews! Seriously people! I know you can do better. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!**

**Mah poor inbox is LONLEY! **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin opened his eyes. He had hoped dearly that everything that had happened was just a dream, and that he would wake up in Padme's apartment. Of course though, everything was _not_ a dream and he woke up on a hard metal floor feeling pretty worse for wear. Y'know, standard stuff.

Anakin had been thinking about what the woman had said to him, about the Jedi Order ruining people's lives because of not liking what their profession was. To Anakin at least, he thought this meant she or someone close to her was a bounty hunter. At one point, they must have crossed paths and he had really ticked her off… Maybe it was something else entirely, who knew? Anakin's head was starting to hurt from thinking about it and he decided to try and get a feel for where he was.

The room (cell is probably a better description for it) he was in was made completely out of metal,with one window at the back of the cell high up on the wall. Some damage was done by who-knows-what and there was a small slit traveling from the window to the floor. From the window poured in red light. What that red light came from, Anakin had no idea, all he knew was that whatever was making that light had to be hot because it felt like a million degrees in his cell. There was dust and other little particles floating around in the air

_Uggghhh._ Anakin thought. _Now_ _my head really hurts_. Just about every part of his body was sore and even just _thinking_ about sitting up sounded like torture. Still, Anakin propped his arms up and although they were shaky, and practically screamed and burned in protest when he put weight on them, he pushed himself up against the metal wall behind him. Once up, Anakin let his head fall against the wall and he closed his eyes.

_Wait a second_. He put a hand into his robes and pulled out his black comlink. The connection it had to Ahsoka's link had cut off some time when he was unconscious so he had to call it.

"Tano here." He heard. Her voiced sounded like it was trying to be strong but he could hear the worry behind it.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said, "it's me." He coughed. He hated how pitiful he sounded, with his voice strained and sounding weak.

"Master! Are you okay?" the padawan said, her voice high pitched like always. Anakin thought for a moment.

"Well, if you count feeling like I got ran over by a giant bolder then...yes I'm fine." he coughed again, albeit bit harder

Anakin heard his padawan sigh with exasperation before hearing a new voice come on the comlink.

"Anakin, it's Obi-wan, we are trying to trace the signal from your comlink but…" Anakin couldn't hear the rest of what Obi-wan said he was coughing so hard. It was on the verge of a fit. It hurt to breathe and he noticed that when he did breathe it was ragged.

"Anakin, what is wrong?" Obi-wan said.

Anakin wasn't really sure how to answer if he was okay or not. _Was _he okay? Was he _not_ okay? Having trouble breathing probably was _not_ the _best_ thing for one's health (especially for someone in his situation) but it wasn't going to _kill_ him. Right?

"What were you saying about tracing a signal?" Anakin asked, deflecting the question.

Obi-wan, knowing the type of person Anakin was, knew that since Anakin had not answered his question, he was definitely _not_ all right but he pressed on.

"The Council is trying to trace the signal from your comlink but there is interference and we cannot pinpoint your position, you need to find out where you are so we can rescue you."

Anakin was about to say that was not going to be easy but he heard footsteps outside his cell.

"Shh," he said before stuffing the comlink in his belt and hoping his captor wouldn't notice the bulge. Trying his best to look like tired and beaten the Jedi half closed his eyes and looked as decrepit as he could. Really, it wasn't such a hard feat considering he already looked that way but seeing as nobody else was in his cell, Anakin wouldn't know that.

The door opened with a loud _creeaaaaak_ and in walked his captor. From what he could see, she had high cheek bones with a thin face, and small, pointy chin. Her skin was blue (not all that different from Cad Bane's) and had thin head tails which were held back with a pair of goggles. And to top it all off, she had big brown eyes. But not the cutesie kind, oh no, they were harsh and filled with hate, most of it headed toward the man below her. That man being Anakin Skywalker.

"Hello Anakin," she said sinisterly "do you remember what you did yet? Or do I have to help jog your memory?"

"What do you want from me?" Anakin demanded. The woman came closer and Anakin could see the sickening sliver glint of a knife. . She slowly dragged the knife point against his face, but not hard enough to do any damage.

"I want revenge!" She yelled before she slashed the knife hard against Anakin's chest. Anakin didn't yell out but he gasped in pain. Wanting more of a reaction, she did it again. Again. And Again. Anakin didn't actually cry out until the woman took the hilt of the knife and smashed it hard against the deepest slash.

By the time she was done, Anakin had felt like hours had gone by, like each second had crept by slower than a snail, and the front of his robes were a dark sickly color. The whole time the woman had repeatedly asked if 'he remembered what he had done,' and kept saying 'this is rightful punishment!'

Panting, and bleeding heavily, Anakin wished (for the millionth time) that he were back safe and sound in Padme's apartment with her by his side, but every time he had felt another slash, he was brought back to the reality, the reality that he might never see Padme again. He might never see Snips or Obi-wan. He might not ever see the clones he had befriended and he might never again feel the rush of battle or the satisfaction of liberating another planet from the Separatists.

"So, Annie," that made Anakin mad, only Padme was allowed to call him that, "do you remember yet?"

"How am I," Anakin coughed heavily, "supposed to remember what I s-supposedly did, if I don't know your name?" Anakin was trying to get information, Ahsoka and Obi-wan were still listening (though Anakin wasn't sure if he wanted his padawan to hear what he was going through) and probably part of the council.

The woman scowled.

"The names Isha." She said. Then Isha walked out.

"D-did you guys get that?" Anakin said trying to get the words past his mouth while he was panting.

"We got it Anakin, just hold on." Obi-wan said. Anakin coughed before talking again.

"Hold on. Hold on…" Anakin trailed off at the end as the black abyss of unconsciousness consumed him.

**O.O Wow, I just wrote some…weird stuff here man. I kinda creep myself out at times… Anyway, I think that the best and LONGEST chapter I have ever written! YAY!**

**Please Clicky that little button down there!**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4

_Did Anakin know anybody named Isha?_

That was the question running through most of Council member's and Ahsoka's minds. Not mention through the _Resolute's_ computer drives that were being used to help with narrowing down which planet Anakin might be on.

This Isha could kill Anakin whenever she felt like it, and probably was going to; it was just a matter of time. For all the Jedi knew, Anakin could already be dead. The connection between Anakin's and Ahsoka's comlinks was still running and Anakin hadn't said a word since he fell unconscious over an hour ago. At least, they presumed he had fallen unconscious. All they had heard was him trailing off at the end of a sentence that really wasn't a sentence. He could have died then and the Force was too clouded for Ahsoka and Obi-wan to feel for Anakin through it. The Force was so clouded they wouldn't even have been able feel to the connection break if Anakin had been right behind them! A Jedi Council member had raised that point earlier, but how Plo Koon had answered had filled Ahsoka with newfound found hope and determination to her master. Alive.

"We will work under the impression that Skywalker is still alive until proven otherwise. That proof has yet to present itself and I doubt it ever will." Plo Koon had said. He had then turned to Ahsoka and given what she felt strongly, was a smile.

"Do we have any progress Master?" Ahsoka asked Plo Koon, desperately hoping the answer would be, _'Of course! We're heading to where Anakin is right now!'_

"Unfortunately no, we have not had any progress since you asked if we had progress ten minutes ago, the list of possible planets is still sixty-five." Plo Koon said, maybe somewhat chidingly. Ahsoka looked down at the floor, suddenly interested in the metal plates that made up the floor of the _Resolute_.

Plo Koon immediately softened and put a comforting hand on the Togruta's shoulder.

"It is okay to be worried for your Master, young 'Soka, I'm sure he would feel the same way if the situation was reversed. In fact, I believe that if I had said what I did to you, I might have needed to get a new mask, for this one would have been destroyed by his fist!"

Ahsoka couldn't help but let out a small laugh but it was nothing larger than that. Her worry for her injured-possibly dying- Master was too heavy on her, almost making her feel like she was suffocating.

"There is nothing you can do for your Master by just sitting here and waiting, we are searching through every data file concerning Skywalker and this 'Isha' character. I hear the clone, Rex, has been a bit worried about you." Plo Koon.

"Sure Master," she said quietly before walking off to the docking bay where most of the clones were, maybe there was damaged ship she could Rex with.

*Anakin*

Anakin woke up with a horrible, racking cough. It felt like he was coughing up a damn lung. But, what hurt the most was the deep lacerations on his chest. His coughing motions made the cut skin pull and contract painfully, making him feel the pain from them almost as much as when they were first put there. When he finally stopped coughing, Anakin lay on the floor yet again, trying to breathe normally.

There was a constant wheeze and rattle when he breathed, almost sounding as if he was on his deathbed. Just barely being able to lift his head enough to look at his chest, Anakin could see through the ruined tatters of his robes to see many deep, raw, red, irritated slashes. Some crisscrossed each other, almost making his skin look like some kind of horrible patchwork of a child's tic-tac-toe game.

Anakin let his head flop back down on the ground. There wasn't much he could do to help himself anymore. Unless…

Anakin slowly reached his hand into his belt and pulled out his comlink. The green light was on. Good, that meant the connection was still up.

"Snips?" he said hopefully, his voice still wheezing.

Immediately Anakin could hear Ahsoka over the connection for someone to 'Go get the Generals, kriff dang it!' before she practically yelled through the comlink.

"Master! Oh my Force are you okay? What did she do to you? Wh-"

"Snips," he coughed (hacked it more like it) "I'm trying not to get caught here, could you maybe turn your voice a few octaves lower before Isha comes back and shreds off whatever skin I have left on my chest?" Ahsoka was silent. Realizing he might have been a bit rude Anakin was about to apologize before he had one of his worst coughing fits yet. It coughed and hacked and it hurt so bad that Anakin was sure that if his throat wasn't occupied with coughing, he would have screamed. All through it Anakin felt something warm and bubbly come up into his mouth and he realized it was blood. When it was finally over Anakin groaned before taking a hand to wipe the warm liquid off his mouth. On his hand Anakin saw the blood and couldn't help but think his problem just became a lot worse.

"Master what happened?" Ahsoka's worried voice said.

"I think something is wrong with my lungs, I can barely breathe, and I just c-"he coughed "coughed up blood." Anakin continued trying to get enough air into his lungs, making him sound like something between a mix of a cat being hit by a metal baseball bat and a broken harmonica.

"Anakin, this is Obi-wan, I need you to try and sit up, and breathe in and out very deeply. Can you do that?"

Anakin made sound that he hoped the Jedi would take as a maybe before he took his arms and slowly tried to pull himself up. One of the slashes pulled painfully and he had to stop for a moment to make the pain go away. Anakin continued pulling himself up, wincing every once in while, and trying not to cry out when his chest burned. Anakin did what Obi-wan asked. It helped a little, until his breath catched and he start coughing.

_I can't take much more of this._ Anakin looked over at the wall with the crack.

"Master, I'm going to see if I can get over to this wall with the hole in it." Anakin said.

"Just try not to injure yourself further Anakin."

"I'll try my best." Anakin said.

"Okay, let's see how far I can drag myself." Anakin said to himself, and kind of regretting it. He didn't want to make everybody think he had gone nuts.

Anakin leaned forward before using his feet to push himself forward, while using his hand and arms to balance himself, then, he used his arms like legs while his legs helped push him forward to the crack in the wall.

"Almost there," he said.

Anakin got as far away from the wall as he could, trying to see into the crack in the other wall. Anakin could almost get close enough to see out of the crack when suddenly he couldn't go forward anymore. Not expecting this Anakin fell forward onto his chest, it _burned. _Anakin yelled out and quickly turned onto his back, trying to stop the burning. Anakin panted heavily and groaned.

"Anakin! What happened?" Obi-wan said.

"Ju-Just fell on some wounds, I'm f- FINE." Anakin stressed the last word, trying not to yell.

"Can you see outside yet?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin looked at the crack. Maybe if he could just get a little closer…

Anakin flipped over and put his arms below him before he could have a chance to fall. He tried to push back his labored breathing before straining forward as much as possible, trying to see the outside world.

_Come on, you almost have it…_

There was a loud creak in the wall behind him and Anakin suddenly had a bit more chain, allowing him to go farther.

There! He could see through the crack. So… Where was he?

"Master," Anakin said before coughing some more.

"Yes Anakin?"

"I know where I am."

"Well then where are you?"

"Mustafar."

Just then Anakin heard the now familiar footsteps of Isha, coming towards his cell.

"Oh joy."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**v**


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin was still by the crack when Isha came in, he couldn't find the strength to pull himself back to the other side. Isha looked a bit a surprised when she saw Anakin on almost the complete other side of the room but she didn't stay surprised for long, for she went up to Anakin and squatted down to Anakin's level so she could look him in the eye. Isha looked please that Anakin was having trouble breathing

"Do you remember what you did?" She asked. She said it calmly, and slowly, almost like a mother asking her child if they had eaten a cookie before dinner.

Anakin took a deep breath in before answering.

"No." He said defiantly. Isha grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and asked again.

"Do you remember what you did?"

And once again Anakin answered, "No."

Isha threw Anakin against the wall and pulled out what looked like a blaster. She aimed it at Anakin's leg and asked again.

"I do not remember what I did." Anakin said, preparing for the worst. He braced himself, waiting for the blast. But it never came. Isha had a comlink-like in her pocket and it went off with a ring before someone started talking in a foreign language. Isha growled before hooking the blaster back to her belt and taking the comlink out of her pocket talking angrily in what Anakin assumed was the same foreign language. Isha looked really mad before turning the comlink off and going to turn away. Just before she shut the door she looked back at Anakin.

"I'll be back for you later." Then she slammed the door with a huge _BOOM._

_That was a close one_

"Master?" Ahsoka said over the line. Anakin breathed out raggedly before answering back.

"I'm here Snips." Anakin yawned. He didn't realize how much energy it had taken to drag himself across the room. That thought was then reinforced with how loudly his stomach growled. When was the last time he had eaten? Or drank anything. Just thinking about it made Anakin starving and partched at the same time. Trying to push the thoughts away, Anakin focused on sleep. Surely it wouldn't hurt to catch a few Z's?

As he slowly drifted off into the oblivion of sleep Anakin slurred to Ahsoka,

"I'm just gonna take a little nap Ahsoka…" And he was out before he could her's and the other Jedi's cries of protest.

_Anakin and Obi-wan were running, chasing after someone. Who that someone was, he wasn't sure. They burst through a crowded market place, almost knocking over a vendor's stand. His cries of rage echoing in the distance as Obi-wan and Anakin continued running after the someone. When this happened Anakin must've still been a padawan because he saw his braid bouncing along out of the corner of his eye. Finally, the 'someone' was back in their range of view. Suddenly Anakin remembered who the 'someone' was, it was a bounty hunter. His name was Trent Pack. He had commited lotsof crimes against the Jedi, including the murder of one._

_Up ahead a ship was waiting, waiting for Pack so it could take off. In the cockpit, Anakin could see Isha, eagerly waiting for the bounty to hop aboard the ship. _

_But that wasn't going to happen._

_Anakin and Obi-wan were catching up, closing the distance quickly between them and the bounty hunter. Realizing this the hunter pulled out his blaster. Anakin whipped out his light saber. Pack fired and Anakin blocked the blast, but it rebounded and it hit Pack square in the back of the head. He immediately stopped running and collapsed in the dirt face first._

_Then they heard a wailing, a heartbroken wailing. Isha ran out of the ship and flipped Pack's body over and cried. She cried. And cried. And cried. Her sobs echoed through the desert and even made the few stray animals run away._

_She looked up at Anakin and screeched._

"_You killed him! You killed my husband!" She looked back at her husband and started rocking back and forth on her knees while holding Pack._

"_No, no no no no no. NO!" She yelled. She glared at the Jedi and was making to take out her blaster, when she looked down at her belly. A few of her tears fell and Anakin watched them fall on to her swollen belly. She was pregnant._

"_I'll get you! I'll __**kill**__ you!" She yelled, before grabbing the goggles of her husband's head and then running to her ship and taking off in to space._

Anakin burst awake. So…_that's _who Isha was. But what happened to her baby? Anakin suddenly realized that she had probably lost it. Just by pulling out his light saber to defend himself, Anakin had ruined this woman's life. No wonder she hated him. He would hate him too.

Anakin pulled out his comlink and tried to ask for someone when he had another coughing fit. Hacking and coughing away, almost not being able to breathe. Once again Anakin had to wipe the blood away from his mouth. Trying to catch his breath, Anakin leaned against the wall, listening to his death-rattle breathing. He could barely get any air into his lungs, which were now starting to have an uncomfortable itch in them, and itch he couldn't starch away. Anakin held up the comlink once again.

"You guys still there?" He asked. He could barely hear himself let alone what they could hear. Trying to say it louder this time, Anakin repeated his question. He waited a few moments, listening to his constant wheeze, before they answered back

"We're here Skyguy. We're almost on the planet's surface." Ahsoka said.

"Good. Let me speak to," Anakin coughed, "to Obi-wan please."

Ahsoka answered 'yes Master,' (although sounded somewhat disappointed that he wasn't going to talk to her) and then there was a ruffle as the comlink was passed to Obi-wan.

"Yes Anakin?" He said, wondering what this was about.

"D-do you remember a bounty hunter named Trent Pack?" Anakin asked, hoping Obi-wan could hear him.

"Trent Fack you said?"

"No, Trent _Pa_ck." Anakin said, wishing he didn't have to repeat himself. It hurt to talk.

"Yes, he bounty hunter right? And we went after him and-oh." Obi-wan said, suddenly understanding.

"Mhm." Anakin responded, hardly being able to do that. His lungs were really starting to hurt now. He tried to take deep breaths but it wasn't helping much.

"Obi-w-wan. I can't breathe." Anakin said, starting to cough. Obi-wan suddenly sounded alarmed, and he spoke quickly and urgently.

"Anakin, you have to get as much air as possible. Do you hear me?" he said. Anakin coughed, hoping that was answer enough. It must've been enough because Obi-wan continued.

"We are on the surface and have traced your position as best as possible Anakin, what do you see outside?"

"I see…lava, and a factory." Anakin said before taking deep breaths. His head was starting to pound, making it hard to think.

"Be more specific Anakin!"

"I-I see a ship, it's black with, b-blue? Yeah, blue wings." Anakin said. He was starting to get dizzy.

"Just hold on Anakin, we're coming." Anakin just coughed and tried to focus on getting air into his body.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Anakin heard the dreaded footsteps coming. Trying to prepare himself, Anakin tried to get in a position that made it the easiest to breathe and he kept his hands in front of him, ready to try and defend. Although it wasn't much of a plan, it was the best Anakin could think of before Obi-wan and Ahsoka got here.

Isha threw open the door which landed against the wall with a loud _BANG._

She already had the taser in one hand and the knife in the other and walked right up to Anakin and looked at him with those same, hate-filled eyes.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you before I start taking drastic measures _Skywalker_." Isha spit the name out like it was rotten food.

"Do you remember what you did?" She asked, holing the taser dangerously close to one of Anakin's worst slashes.

Anakin breathed in deeply before answering.

"Yes." Isha looked triumphant before narrowing her eyes.

"Continue." She said.

"My Master and I were chasing a bounty hunter, Trent Pack, your husband. He fired at me and block his blast and it him, killing him."

Isha hissed at him (literally.)

"You ruined my _life_! I was happy! I had a loving husband, a baby coming, and we got to explore the galaxy, visiting interesting planets, and all the while bringing in a fair amount of money! When the baby was born, we were going to get out of the business. Have a normal life. But OH NO! You-you JEDI," she sneered "just couldn't leave us be. So you killed him."

Isha raised the taser over Anakin's heart.

"Just like I'm going to kill you."

**MWHAHA! Cliffhanger! Whoot! I love writing these things. Anyway, due to technical complications, I did not have the proper penname at the very first chapter.**

**So, without further ado…**

**Please read the original story by ** **transformedstarwarsgal!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have one thing to say. Every time I put out a new chapter I get **_**always**_** new people putting the story on their alerts.**

**But I haven't gotten a review from just about ALL of them. **

**I checked my Story Traffic and about 89 people read chapter five! But do you know how many people reviewed? Four. Only four people reviewed. Before I checked the traffic I was gunna say that Star Wars: The Clone Wars **_**does **_**have a smaller fan count than something like Percy Jackson, but now, I think people are just getting lazy. I mean come on! Most people here are because they like to write, and want to get better at it! If no one tells us what we did wrong, or what we did right, then how are we supposed to get **_**better**_**?**

**Guess what I did. I did the math, and around a thousand people have clicked on **_**Revenge, Rewritten**_** yet I only have 18 reveiws? Most from the same readers over and over again? I should threaten to cut off the story, but then I would feel guilty because I do have people who like this story. But still, it kinda makes me feel bad people!**

**Anyway, now that I'm done with my rant, **

**Onward to the Chapter**

Ahsoka and Obi-wan jumped out of the ships along with about half a squadron of clones, including Rex. From what Anakin said, the only place he could be was in a metal structure that was about two floors high with no windows, and had red lava streams flowing around it casting a red shine on the dark metal. It lay in a valley of rock below them.

Closer observation would reveal that on one of the sides in the second floor was a large spilt in the metal. I looked as though many blasters had shot in one place made it, although why that would be made was completely beyond the Jedi and clones. However, it was there that Anakin was being held in chains.

"Okay men!" Ahsoka yelled. "Begin descent!" Everyone began to crouch and run down the hill, so they could get to the building fast but still have a chance at being undetected, even if that chance was still very small. Once at the bottom of the valley and hiding by leaning against the wall Ahsoka gave the orders.

"Master Skywalker is there somewhere, we need to get in, get him, arrest that woman if possible, and get out as soon as possible. We don-," Ahsoka stuttered for a second, the dark thoughts of what condition her Master be in. She pushed them away and bucked up, trying to look confident as she spoke.

"We don't know what kind of condition he is in. We need to get him out as soon as possible." She said. All of the clones nodded.

"Lets's move then!" She said, maybe a bit too harshly. Obi-wan gave her a look and she immediately calmed a bit.

Everyone ran together through the winding hallways before they hit fork.

"Rex, pick a few clones and go with Ahsoka, I'll take the rest." Obi-wan said. Rex called over a few clones by the names of Flash, Oddball, Echo, and Fives before standing at the ready with his blaster set and ready.

*The Cell*

"So, Skywalker. Are you ready to die?" Isha asked. She looked totally calm, but Anakin could sense the eagerness, the satisfaction that this was giving her. She wanted so badly to kill him that it was all she could do to _not_ stab him right there.

Anakin wished there was something he could do. He defiantly didn't want to die. He had a life that he wasn't finished living yet. But with his brain so muddled from lack of oxygen, he couldn't think of any way to stall her. Anakin was just closing his eyes, accepting his fate, when Isha's comlink went off. She growled and ignored it, before turning the taser on and watched it power up. The comlink went off again. Isha roared in frustration before dropping the taser, standing up, and fishing out the comlink before yelling, "_What is it_?" into it.

"S-sorry to i-i-interrupt you Isha bu-but we have a problem. The J-Jedi are here." The voice sounded small and stuttered with fear, probably with what Isha would do to them. Anakin had felt that first hand.

"_WHAT?" _she roared.

Isha looked at Anakin with suspicion before walking over to him. She glared at him before punching one of his slahes, making Anakin cry out and fall to the side. He lay there panting while dreading what Isha would do. Suddenly, Anakin could feel the anger and hate towards him multiply by a thousand as Isha stood up and held his black comlink her hand. The light was still green, signaling that the connection was still live.

"Y-you lead the Jedi here?" she said quietly.

Anakin just smirked. Isha looked at him and he suddenly wished she had already killed him. Her eyes were dark, so dark, and they held more anger hate in them than a Sith Lord, and Anakin bet she could give one a run for their money. The hate and anger that were in her eyes were meant for Anakin, and the waves that had been coming off of her now had the strength of the most powerful tsunamis, making him flinch. Isha ran towards Anakin and kicked him in the gut. Anakin gagged and then choked, he spit up blood and then looked up at Isha, she came running towards him for another kick.

"Forward to the right!" Ahsoka said before they all set off running. Strangely, Ahsoka didn't run into anything while trying to find her way through the building. She had expected a few bounty hunters, some assassin droids, maybe even some kind of huge monster. Instead, all they got was a whole lot of metal walls and labyrinth-like hallways. Ahsoka couldn't help but think that something was up.

The group had to stop when they almost ran into a huge steel door. The clones fired their blasters at it but it did not open. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and stuck it through the door before cutting out a circular shape. Once she was done, she stepped back while Rex kicked out the circle. They all then proceeded to jump through it to the other side. Once through the group continued running.

Ahsoka stopped and held up a hand, telling the others behind to stop as well. Ahsoka sensed something just down the hallway. She crept slowly, with her lightsaber ignited. She pushed in the door quickly, and held her lightsaber in a defensive position, only to find nobody was there. But when she walked in she found a large hallway, with a new door every two feet or so. She sensed someone in the door closest to her and she went towards it cautiously. She pressed a button on a control panel and the door opened.

Ahsoka jumped inside and saw a figure laying face-down. She ran towards it and turned it over by the shoulder. The figures clothes were cold and wet. The figure was a man, and he was dead. But he was not her Master. Ahsoka sighed in relief. She hoped with all her heart that that was not how she would find her Master. Ahsoka looked at her and recoiled when she saw that it was covered in blood from the man's clothes. She looked him and saw that all of his robes were soaked with blood. Ahsoka shivered and wiped her hand off on the wall before going back out into the hallway.

"Sir?" Rex asked, "Where do we go next."

Ahsoka thought for a moment before closing her eyes. She reached out with Force, trying to sense where her Master was. There. At the end of the hallway. But there was another person there too. A person filled with anger and hate.

Ahsoka pointed to the end of the hall. "That way, quickly and quietly!" Ahsoka said. The mean nodded before stealthily running to the end of the hall.

About half-way to the hall Ahsoka heard a loud scream. It made her want to shiver and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. And that scream belonged to her Master. Everyone stopped being stealthy and just full out sprinted to the end of the hall way. Upon reaching it Ahsoka slammed the button on the control panel and ran into the room with her lightsaber ignited.

Isha was holding Anakin by wrapping her arm around his neck, and then holding a taser in her other hand near his heart. Anakin was slowly turning paler, being unable to get air. It seemed Isha was having trouble keeping Anakin up. She looked like a pretty strong chick to Ahsoka, but Anakin was super tall, and had lots of muscle, he was not a light dude. But Anakin did not have the strength to support himself from what he had been through this week. He probably hadn't eaten since before he had been kidnapped.

Ahsoka tried not to look, but she saw that her Master's injuries were extensive, and that it would be a while before he was in tip-top shape again.

Isha pulled her arm up higher, cutting off any meager air supply Anakin had. His throat was restricted and he started choking. Ahsoka tried not to look horrified but she knew she was failing.

"Come any closer, and I'll electrocute whatever life is left in his useless corpse." Isha threatened. Ahsoka looked and saw she right, the taser was on full velocity, even just being touched with the thing for a couple of seconds would be enough to make a grown man become paralyzed. A grown man who's been tortured for the past week? Ahsoka didn't even want to think about it. The clones would fire their blasters, but by the time a shot hit her, Anakin would be either dead, or more severely injured than he already was.

"Put your weapons down on the ground. Now!" She yelled when they didn't comply. Isha pulled her arm tighter, making Anakin start to turn blue. His hands were scratching at her hands but her gloves were so thick it didn't do anything. Ahsoka and the clones reluctantly put their weapons down.

"Now, I'm going to - ah!" Isha yelled out as a blast fired and dropped Anakin. She collapsed and had her hands clenched around her now blackened calf. Ahsoka turned around and saw Obi-wan and the other clones.

"Well you turned up just in time!" Ahsoka said to Obi-wan.

"I try my best." Said Obi-wan.

"Uh, what about General Skywalker over there?" Asked Echo. Obi-wan and Ahsoka perked up and ran over to Anakin, who was lying on the floor choking, still unable to get enough air. His hand was at his throat and his other hand was twitching, as well as his legs. Obi-wan and Ahsoka got on their knees, unsure of what to do. Flash came over and knelt down as well. Ahsoka noticed the medical markings on his armor.

"Ahsoka, grab his legs, you have to keep them still."

"Um, okay." Grabbing her Master's ankles was harder than she thought, since they twitching so wildly, but she finally managed to do it and she kept them down to the ground with all her might.

"General Kenobi, grab his arms and help me pull him against the wall." He said. Obi-wan nodded before complying. Once against the wall Anakin started to try to choke out something but Flash told him stuff it.

"I'm sorry General Skywalker, but this is going to hurt." The clone said, before abruptly pulling his arms back, and plunging them towards Anakin's chest. Anakin heaved hard and coughed which made tons of blood came drooling out of his mouth. It was sickening and Ahsoka had to look away so as not to lose the tiny lunch she had been forced to eat.

"No! She's getting away!" Rex yelled. Everyone by Anakin (but not Anakin himself who was so out of it that he could've mistaken Ahsoka was his mother calling him to the Great Beyond)

Isha had hopped out the crack in the wall and was limp-running behind the nearby factory. A couple of clones had hopped out after her but Isha had such a head start from everyone watching Anakin that they were gaining no ground, even with her limping. Surprisingly, Isha could limp pretty fast.

"It's no use Rex, call them back, Obi-wan said dejectedly. Rex sighed and told the clones to go back to the ship.

Anakin seemed to come out of his daze and looked up at Ahsoka while he was panting heavily. He had slumped lower to the ground and he tried to push himself up a little bit, but much to his disappointment, he did not have the strength to do so. Ahsoka and Obi-wan slowly put his arms around their necks, while Flash came forward and grabbed his legs gingerly. Despite trying to be careful when lifting him, Anakin still groaned when they had him up.

Rex navigated the way back through the building and led the way back to the ship. While Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Rex were carefully, but still trying to go quickly, Anakin mustered enough strength to lift his head (which had just been dangling for a while) and look at Ahsoka and Obi-wan.

"I knew you would find me." He said quietly, before promptly passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Another med clone had been waiting for the squad outside of the ship with a hovering gurney. So as not to hurt him further, Ahsoka and Obi-wan carefully took Anakin's arms off their shoulders and helped Flash lower Anakin onto the gurney. Anakin was then strapped in, and immediately pushed onboard the Twilight with Obi-wan and Ahsoka following. The rest of the clones boarded another ship.

Flash and the other med clone rushed Anakin to the tiny medical bay while Ahsoka sat down in the pilot's chair and flipped a few switches. Right now, her mission was to get her Master of this Force-forsaken planet and on to the _Resolute_ as fast possible. Not even waiting for Obi-wan to sit down, she started the takeoff sequence and shot into the air at full speed. She zoomed through the dark sky with her only line of thought being that she had to get the _Resolute_ as fast as possible. Ahsoka would not let any thoughts enter her brain except _'Go faster. Go faster. Go faster.' _Anything else would distract her. Ahsoka would not let her Master die without her doing her very best at trying to save him.

After what seemed like years, Ahsoka finally made it out of Mustafar's volcanic atmosphere and into the empty space. Empty that is, except for the massive Republic ship floating in front of the _Twilight_.

"Commander Tano, are you ready to board?" Yularen's said over the hologram that appeared in front of Ahsoka. Not missing a beat, (and had not looked at the Captain at all, and had already been preparing to board) Ahsoka answered 'yes,' and then flew towards the docking bay of the _Resolute._ After landing, Ahsoka opened the ladder to the opening of the ship before shutting it down and then hopped out, ready to assist the med clones and Obi-wan with Anakin.

Moments later Flash and the other med clone (who Ahsoka still had not learned his name) were bringing Anakin down the ramp. They held a mask over his face that was attached to some kind of weird machine. To prevent him from falling off the gurney, Anakin was strapped to it, but not too tightly to try and prevent further damage. Didn't want the general dying because of a gurney squeezing him to death.

When off the ship Flash started yelling for a med team to come stat. luckily, already anticipating Anakin to be in bad shape, a medical team had been waiting for them in the dock. Before Ahsoka could even get close to her Master, the med clones and doctors surrounded him. There were so many medical personnel surrounding Anakin, that Ahsoka couldn't even see her Master's boots, which would normally hang off the edge of a gurney. Suddenly they clones took off through the hanger and Ahsoka had to run to catch up. Most of the clones left the gurney and ran off in other directions, leaving only Flash and four other clones.

Ahsoka caught up to the clones and ran beside them, Obi-wan was right behind her.

Once at the med bay, the clones told Obi-wan and Ahsoka they had to wait outside while they "assessed the damage."

Ahsoka sat on the bench leaning forward, eager to see her Master. The clones still wouldn't let them in and it was so nerve racking just sitting there, waiting to hear news on her Master. Just because they had found him alive, did not mean he would stay that way.

Obi-wan was silent, not saying anything. Just sitting rigid and upright. Ahsoka wished she could feel his emotions through the Force, but she couldn't. He was keeping himself locked inside himself, which went against what the Jedi taught. Suddenly, Ahsoka realized that this had affected Master Kenobi too. The bond between her Master and his Master was strong, stronger than most, and Obi-wan was probably agonizing over Anakin just as much as Ahsoka was. But, being a trained Jedi, he would not tell anyone and try to remain as neutral to any situation as possible.

Unsure of what to do, Ahsoka just continued sitting, impatiently tapping her foot while trying to figure out something that might keep her mind off her Master.

Suddenly, Ahsoka felt a wrenching pain. It was right in her heart and it made her want to collapse on her knees and cry. She clutched her chest and looked over at Obi-wan. He looked the way she felt, and the way she felt was what she could describe as being heartbroken. The two got up from the bench and ran for the medical bay. They flung open the door but a clone was waiting for them.

"What has happened? What is wrong with Anakin?" Obi-wan demanded. His helmet hid the clone's reaction to the very out of character yell from Obi-wan, but his voice was calm.

"Sir, you need to wait while the doc's do their work." He said.

"But what happened to my Master?" Ahsoka yelled. The feeling in her heart was horrible, and it could only make her fear for the worst.

"Please, just tell me." She practically begged for the soldier to tell her any news of her Master. Suddenly, as if a huge easer had wiped over her, the feeling was gone. It was replaced with a feeling of…content. A few seconds later, a med clone came up to the Jedi. Now she just felt confused.

"General Skywalker is okay, now, could you please go back to your seats?" He said kindly.

The two Jedi nodded before slowly going back to their bench. However, Ahsoka couldn't fight the shiver that ran down her back when she saw the blood on the med clone's gloved hands.

After what seemed like forever, the clones said it was okay for the two Jedi to enter the medical bay.

The pair walked inside the room and Ahsoka barely was able to suppress a gasp.

About from the waist up Anakin had thick bandages wrapped around him. Even his arms had thick bandages. All of this gave him the appearance of wearing a winter coat. Although with the oxygen mask on his face, and the wires connected to him, the effect was ruined. You could barely hear Anakin's raspy breathing over the slow-approaching beeps of the heart monitor.

A medical droid came in and fiddled with some of the wires before starting to leave the room, but Ahsoka ran up in front of it.

"What is Master Skywalker's condition?" Ahsoka asked urgently. Ahsoka sensed Obi-wan come up behind her.

"Skywalker is currently in a state near a coma, and is in critical condition. He was nearly lost earlier, but he was quickly revived. However, we are not able to do anything more for him until he is at a proper medical center." The droid said before walking off.

Ahsoka felt speechless. Her Master had actually, psychically, _died_. That feeling had been the connection between her and her Master breaking.

Ahsoka tried to suppress the sob building in her chest but in the end, a tear found its way traveling down her face. Obi-wan saw this, and instead of giving Ahsoka a lecture on attachments (which he so obviously had too), he pulled her into a comforting hug. Ahsoka cried into his chest, hating that she felt so vulnerable, but at the same time glad that Obi-wan was there.

Ahsoka pulled away eventually, went over to Anakin, and kneeled by his right bedside. She grabbed one of his hands with both of hers and lowered her head.

"Please get better Master." She whispered, "Please."

Ahsoka could just barely feel the tightening of his hand, and could've sworn she heard the heart monitor beeping just a little faster.

**MWHAHAHA! My genius plan worked! So, you all know that last chapter I didn't threaten to cut off the story but I wanted too. Well, I wondered that with that threat in the air, if I could get more people to review and it worked! I got about double the amount of regular reviews!**

**Ahem, anyway this chapter was hard to write. I didn't want it to seem forced, but at the same time, I didn't want the entire chapter to be kind of… I don't sarcastic? I just think that my style of writing is sometimes a bit to light for this kind of subject matter, especially after a reviewer told me I was funny. So I kind of tried to mix in a tiny bit of my regular style with a bit more seriousness.**

**Did it work?**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. So, long time no write. I'm not even going to try and make excuses anymore. Writer's Block and my wanting to focus on other things (which are none of your business) have led me to not wanting to write any more. I've read through my stuff and almost everything is absolutely horrible! The only way for me to be happy with any of it is too re-write ALL of it. I simply don't have the time. School is starting tomorrow and with all of the new things I'm gunna have to do, I can't keep up with all of these. My whole summer I have felt guilty because I knew that you all have been patiently waiting while I'm drawing in my sketchbook or spending all of my time on dA. Literally, during my whole summer, I've only been on like, ten times. Therefore, here is what I'm proposing.**

**Nowhere, is now a side project, since it's still in it's early stages I can still work on it a little bit.**

**Revenge is only getting one more chapter. That's it.**

**When Wizards Met Demigods is probably going to my main story, simply because I actually like how I wrote in that one and I actually still have ideas for it.**

**And Finally,**

**Prisoners of War is up for auction! I hate it SO much. I read and they are so many plotholes, messeups, and when I was reading it I couldn't believe this was my most popular story.**

**So anyways, here's the deal: If you want the story PM me and I'll read your stuff, the persons style and current stories who I think will fit POW the best will get it.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me even though you have every right too. And it makes me feel really good that you guys have stuck with me all this time. I just thought I should mention that my one anniversary on was on June 16.**


	9. Chapter 9

.com/watch?v=Dt6iTwVIiMM

Hey peeps, I have written in a while have I? I'm not going to defend myself because I don't think anybody wants to hear my stupid excuses about all the horrible things that have been happening since I last left you guys, and why I haven't written ANY stories or chapters. I'm just here to say...

FREEDOM!

I appreciate fan fiction, and how it helped me become a better writer and how introduced me to some wonderful people.

However, I do not think I will be continuing ANYTHING.

The only reason why I still have my stories up is because I like being a beta-reader and helping others with their fanfics, and I need stories to be able to do that. In my life I have been focusing more on my art and my original stories, and having the thought of "But what about all of your readers back on ?" looming in my mind does NOT help me in the slightest and also contributes to some of stress and art/writers block.

I'm not saying goodbye, I might post a one shot here and there, and I'll be reading fics still, but I will not be having a continuing story for a long while.

So, who wants my stories? Shoot me a comment and I'll hand 'em out like candy to those that I like the best.


End file.
